Sonnenuntergang
by silvina
Summary: Fran und Balflear ACHTUNG: Wer das Spiel zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch nicht gespielt hat, sollte diese FF nicht lesen


Disclaimer: Alles gehört Square Enix

Anmerkung: Die FF handelt von dem Ende der FF, wer das Spiel NICHT gespielt hat bzw. das Ende noch nicht gesehen hat, sollte es lieber unterlassen die Geschichte zu lesen. Die Charaktere sind Fran und Balflear.

One-Shot

Final Fantasy XII

by Silvina

**Sonnenuntergang

* * *

**

_Weißt du, was du da eigentlich tust, Balflear?_

Natürlich wusste der Himmelspirat was er da tat, er würde die Bahamut soweit reparieren, dass sie nicht die Stadt unter ihm zerstören würde und dann würde er sein freies Leben so weiter führen wie bisher. Keine großartige Sache. Der junge Mann warf einen Blick zu seiner Partnerin, die emsig damit beschäftigt war, einen Teil des Antriebes zu reparieren. Die langen weißen Haare wurden durch die schnellen Bewegungen der Vierra in die Luft gewirbelt und Balflear folgten ihrem Lauf mit seinen Augen, bevor er sich wieder der Maschine vor ihm zuwandte.

_Mach dir keine Sorgen, Prinzessin. Ich bin der Held dieser Geschichte und der Held stirbt nie._

Er würde nicht sterben, daran hatte er nicht einmal den kleinsten Zweifel, auch wenn andere es vielleicht für verrückt hielten. Klar war es eine gefährliche Sache, um ihn und Fran herum stürzte die Vermantelung der Bahamut ab. Laut trümmerten die Metallteile zu Boden und hätten jeden normalen Menschen in Angst und Schrecken versetzt. Aber...er und Fran waren nicht normal. Sie waren Himmelspiraten und auch wenn sie Angst kannten, so taten sie doch alles um hilflose Menschen zu beschützen. Auch wenn dies meistens gezwungener Weise sowar und davon abgesehen, hatte Balflear das Gefühl, so eine Schuld zu begleichen, die durch seinen Vater hervor gehoben worden war. Vorsichtig füllte er die Flüssigkeit in den Ring, welche die Bahamut für kurze Zeit die Kraft geben sollte zu fliegen und ihren Hintern auf die weite Landschaftzu setzen, die neben Rabanastre lag. Dort würde niemand zu Schaden kommen. Balflear beobachtete wie Flüssigkeit das Getriebe in Gang setzte und spürte wie das Flugschiff anfing zu wackeln. Es setzte sich in Bewegung, hervorragend.

_Jaaa, Fran gib ihr mehr Energie!_

...Fran? Keine Antwort? Etwas verwundert drehte er den Kopf und seine Augen wurden groß. Unter einem Trümmerteil lag die Vierra, die Augen geschlossen, die Haare um ihren schlanken Körper gelegt. Für einen kurzen Moment setzte sein Herz aus und schlug dann zwei Takte schneller weiter.

_Immer bringst du dich in Schwierigkeiten, stimmt's?_

Nein, eigentlich tat sie dies nicht, sie brachte immer ihn in Schwierigkeiten. Nun, das entsprach eigentlich auch nicht der Wahrheit. Vorsichtig hob er das Metallteil von ihrem Körper und ließ es auf die andere Seite fallen. Mit einem schnellen Blick versuchte er irgendwelche Verletzung zu finden, doch er konnte nur Blessuren erkennen, die aber nicht weiter schlimm schienen. Der Himmelspirat kniete sich neben Fran nieder und strich ihr eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. Sie sah so friedlich aus. Er sah, dass ihre Augenlieder sich flatternd öffneten und ihn verwirrt ansahen, als ob sie noch nicht nachvollziehen konnte, was gerade passiert war.

_Bitte Balflear, bitte komm da raus. Wenn du stirbst...wenn du stirbst...Ich..._

Er hörte nur weit entfernt die Worte der Prinzessin und erst wenige Augenblicke später wurde ihm der volle Sinn ihrer Worte bewusst. Was sollte er dazu jetzt sagen? Er war nun mal jemand der die Frauen anzog, er sah gut aus, hatte Charme und war witzig. Es gab nicht viele weibliche Personen die ihm widerstehen konnten und die, die es doch taten, an denen war er meist eh nicht wirklich interessiert. Aber Ashe...sie würde in Zukunft Königin sein, sie sollte sich nicht um ihn Gedanken in solch einer Art machen. Und was ihn anging, ja vielleicht hatte er ein wenig mit ihr geflirtet, aber es war nichts ernstes.

Sanft hob er Fran´s Arm hoch und legte ihn um seine Schulter. Danach schob er seine Hand unter ihren Rücken und die andere unter ihre Knie. Die Vierra zuckte leicht zusammen und hob ihren Kopf. Balflear drehte sich leicht und sah sie an, besah sich die feinen Gesichtszüge und blieb an ihren Augen hängen, die ihn so unglaublich klar ansahen.

_Es ist hart, der junge gutaussehende Mann zu sein, nicht wahr Balflear? _

Uh...was sollte denn das heißen? Wenn man die Jahre der Vierra in Menschenjahre umrechnete , war Fran nicht älter als er selber. Aber scheinbar hatte sie Ashes Worte mitgehört und wusste natürlich auch was diese zu bedeuten hatten. Aber sie sollte ihn besser kennen, sie sollte wissen, dass da nichts war oder hörte er da vielleicht ein wenig Eifersucht heraus? Er sah, wie sich ihre Augen schlossen und spürte ihren Kopf an seine Schulter fallen.

_Baka._

Sanft hob er sie hoch. Es war Zeit von der Bahamut zu verschwinden und Fran behandeln zu lassen, vielleicht hatte sie sich ja doch innere Verletzungen zugezogen und was sollte er machen, wenn sie nicht mehr neben ihm in Strahl sitzen würde. Sie war seine Partnerin, seine recht Seite, seine zweite Hälfte und nur zusammen bildeten sie ein ganzes. Vorsichtig umging er die Trümmerteile am Boden, die die fielen einfach ignorierend und maschierte mit der Vierra in seinen Armen den Gang entlang, der zur Landestation führte, wo er vorher noch sein Schiff gelassen hatte.

_Sieht so aus, als hätte ihr es gemacht. Pass auf die Strahl auf, Vaan. Ich werde es später abholen und wehe ich finde an ihr irgendwelche Kratzer!_

Sollte er welche finden, würde Vaan darunter zu leiden haben. Er hörte noch wieder Jungebestätigte und dann wurde der Empfang gestört, nur ein Rauschen brachte das kleine Gerät noch hervor. Er blickte zu Fran runter und spürte einen plötzlichen Schlag. Die Bahamut musste irgendwo aufgesetzt haben. Eine ohrenbetäubende Explosion weit über ihm, überzeugte den jungen Mann sich zu eilen, bevor die fallenden Metallteile ihn und Fran erschlugen. Er bahnte sich einen Weg zwischen den Kabeln, durch, die von oben herab hingen und versuchte fallenden Geschossen auszuweichen. Eine weitere Explosion, dieses mal direkt vor ihm.

_Verdammt!_

Staub wirbelte auf und umschloss die beiden Gestalten, ließen nur ihre Konturen erkennen. Dann ein Husten und ein paar Augen verengte sich leicht. Sie waren eingeschlossen. Vor ihm war der Gang durch das Gefälle verschlossen und hinter ihm fiel es noch und würde ebenfalls den Gang versperren. Warum er immer noch nicht daran zweifelte, dass er nicht sterben würde, wusste er nicht. Aber er hatte mal gehört, dass der Mensch meist selbst am besten wusste, wann er abtreten würde und solch ein Gefühl verspürte Balflear gewiss nicht. Aber wann würde er den weiten Himmel wiedersehen, ihn mit Fran zusammen durchqueren? Fürs erste saßen sie hier fest. Der Himmelspirat sah sich um und entdeckte einen kleinen Hohlraum zwischen den ganzen Trümmern. Leicht verborgen hinter einem Kabelwirrwarr. Vielleicht würde sie das solange schützen, bis sich die Bahamut beruhigt hatte und alles zum Stillstand gekommen war!

Vorsichtig setzte er Fran ab und versuchte den Hohlraum etwas frei zu legen. Die Kabel fielen zu Boden und Balflear erkannte, wie der Hohlraum im wesentlichen zustande gekommen war. An den Seiten hatten sie die Trümmer aufgetürmt und ein herabfallendes dickes Stück Metall hatte sowas wie ein Dach geschaffen. Das "Dach" würde so die Zentner an anderem Schrott auffangen. Fürs Erste würde es reichen, man konnte dann nur noch hoffen, dass nichts brach und sie dann doch noch von dem Zeug begraben wurden. Sanft zog er Fran in den Hohlraum und setzte sich neben sie. Balflear musste die Beine einziehen, der Platz war nicht so großzügig bemessen, als dass er zwei Personen hätte beherbergen können.

Weitere Explosionen erfolgten, Staub wurde aufgewirbelt und die ganze Bahamut wackelte so sehr, dass man befürchten könnte, sie würde auseinander fallen. Vielleicht würde sie das ja auch. Der Blick des Himmelspiraten wanderte zu Fran und er hob eine Hand, um ihr Gesicht von Staub und kleinen Splittern zu befreien. Er fragte sich, was sie als nächstes tun würden. Vielleicht auf eine andere Schatzsuche gehen oder doch für eine Weile Urlaub machen? Sie konnten ja ans Meer fliegen...oh und natürlich mussten sie die Strahl abholen und wehe er würde auch nur den kleinsten Kratzer finden. Vaan und Penelo konnten sich gar nicht vorstellen, was er mit ihnen anstellen würde, wenn...

* * *

Lange Wimpern zuckten und dann öffnetesich zweiAugen. Was war passiert? Das letzte an das sie sich erinnern konnte, war dass sie von etwas begraben worden war und an Balflear Gesicht, mehr nicht. Sie drehte leicht den Kopf und stöhnte kurz auf. Kopfschmerzen machten sie breit und ihre empfindliche Nase konnte nur noch Staub, Öl und noch mehr Staub riechen. Wo war sie? Sie hob ihre Hand und strich vorsichtig über ihre langen Ohren, alles war noch dran. Erst jetzt bemerkte sie das ungewohnte Gewicht an ihrer eigenen Schulter und besah sich den Grund etwas genauer. Ein Haarschopf kam in Sichtweite, Ohrringe, die als Zierrat an einem Ohr hingen und ein ihr bekanntes Gesicht. Die Lippen der Vierra hob sich leicht an, während sie ihn genauer beobachtete. Er hatte keine weiteren Verletzungen, nur Dreck. Frans lächeln wurde noch breiter, sie kannte ihn gut genug um zu wissen, wie er darauf reagieren würde._Balflear?_

Sie beobachtete, wie er seine Stirn runzelte, sich dann aber wieder entspannte und weiter schlief. Liebevoll strich sie ihm über den Kopf und rüttelte sanft an seinem Arm. Es war Zeit aufzuwachen. Sie spürte, dass die Bahamut sich fürs erste nicht mehr bewegen würde, wahrscheinlich würde sie sich überhaupt nicht mehr bewegen. Fran fragte sich wo das Luftschiff gelandet war, ob die Stadt gerettet war. Wie es wohl den anderen ging, waren sie in Sicherheit? Aber das wichtigste, sie und Balflear hatten überlebt. Sie hörte ein leichtes murren und sah dann wie sich seine Augen müde öffneten.

_Fran?_

Er setze sich auf und streckte seinen Kopf in alle Richtungen. Die Vierra lächelte, wissend das er eine Nackenstarre haben würde.

_Wir müssen hier raus._

Balflear deutete nach oben und Fran folgte dem Wink. Ja, sie mussten definitiv hier raus, über ihr war ein Stück Metall gefährlich eingedellt, was ihr sagte, dass darüber Tonnen von Schrott sein dürften und sie vielleicht jeden Moment begraben würden. Die beiden krabbelten aus dem Hohlraum raus und sahen sich um. Ein einziges Chaos und reinster Schrott war alles was von der einst so stolzen Bahamut übrig geblieben war. Ein trauriges Ende für ein Luftschiff. Die Wege waren versperrt, doch vor ihnen war ein riesiges Loch, durch welches das abendliche Licht der Sonne fiel und den Innenraum rot erleuchten ließ. Das nannte man wohl Glück. Fran und Balflear gingen das Stück und traten raus ins Freie. Fran sog die Luft tief ein, um zumindestens etwas von den Öl und Staub Gerüchen los zu werden. Es war warm und die beiden Himmelspiraten standen auf eine Art Plattform, die weit hinaus führte. Gemütlich gingen die beiden bis ans Ende, als ein lauter Knall davon kündigte, dass der Hohlraum, in dem sie eben noch waren zusammen gekracht war. Pures Glück. Balflear beobachtete wie Staub ins freie geschleudert wurde und wenige Augenblicke war alles still. Der Durchgang zur Plattform war jetzt auch verschlossen, sie hatten es wirklich im letzten Moment geschafft. Fran setzte sich am Rand der Plattform hin und beobachtete den Sonnenuntergang. Balflear setzte sich zu ihr und ließ seine Beine baumeln. Wie entspannend solch ein Ausblick doch sein konnte.

_Wir haben wohl überlebt_.

_Natürlich. Ein Held stirbt nie, Fran._

Die Sonne ging unter und der Himmel erstrahlte in einem Feuerrot und die letzten Lichtstrahlen ergossen sich über die weite Landschaft. Die Bahamut war untergegangen, die Menschen waren gerettet und Rabanastre stand noch in all seiner Pracht und Schönheit. Auf der langen Plattform konnte man zwei Personen erkennen. Eine Frau, die ihren Kopf an die Schulter der zweiten Person lehnte. Ein Mann, der seinen Arm um die Schulter der Frau legte und hätte es einen Beobachter gegeben, hätte dieser das zufriedene Lächeln der beiden Himmelspiraten gesehen.

Fin


End file.
